


Tie Me Up

by Angel_Waters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, flashback of Kate/Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Her hands are sticky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

Stiles was sitting on my bed, head down. I froze when I saw the handcuffs, held loosely between his fingers. 

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Stiles began, briefly glancing up at gauge my reaction. He sat up straighter, noticing the stricken look on my face, watching the way my eyes were glued to the handcuffs. He held them out me and waited for me to come take them if I was interested in the idea.

I had to tell myself, not for the first time, that Stiles was nothing like Kate. There was a moment of hesitation before I went to sit next to him, ignoring the offered item.

“I guess you’re not into bondage?” Stiles asked quietly. 

_She likes to tie me down, shackle me to the bed, when it’s close to the full moon. I can understand why; my control isn’t perfect even on the best days. She rides me hard and fast, laughs every time my control slips, then makes another cut with the knife. The pain helps me reign in the wolf. It takes me a long time to realize she’s been carving her name into my chest, but a part of me doesn’t mind that. I like that she’s claiming me, marking as hers, even if it does heal immediately. Her hands are sticky, coated with my blood by the end of the night. Sometimes I lick them clean._

“No,” I answered. There was no need to elaborate. He knew the tone in my voice, knew who it always meant.

“Whoa, hey, no. Nothing like that. I just meant, you know, I have trouble keeping my hands off you. I thought maybe this way, if I wasn’t groping you like there’s no tomorrow, it might make it easier for us to fool around until my birthday finally rolls around. It’s totally fine if you’re not into the idea. No pressure, okay?”

“This is to tie you down? Not me?” I clarified.

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve tried to just grab onto the headboard or pillow or something, but I guess I just can’t help myself when it comes to you. But we don’t have to use these, if they make you uncomfortable. We’ll work something else out.” 

“It’s okay, Stiles. When I saw the handcuffs, I just… Sometimes I forget just how different you are. Maybe we could use something else, though?”

“Definitely. We can definitely use something non-metal. I think rope would probably chafe, which might be a little hard to explain to me dad, but… Oh, I know! Hang on,” he grinned and ran over to his dresser. He rummaged through the drawers, muttering half-finished complaints, before making a triumphant noise and spinning back to face me. In his hand was a navy blue tie with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon.

“Perfect,” I smiled.

If he knew I wasn’t really talking about the tie, he kept it to himself. But the look on his face made me think that maybe he did know. And agreed one hundred percent.


End file.
